


A Good Excuse

by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Closeted Character, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sex Tapes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect
Summary: Having to keep his relationship with Armie a secret at work is hard enough. Nevertheless, Timmy also chooses to keep their relationship a secret at home. The fear of disappointing his parents weighs heavy on his shoulders, so he makes up excuses as to why the handsome man from work comes over every now and then.But mothers always know everything.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 26
Kudos: 173





	A Good Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many one shots and WIPs, it's not even funny anymore. Anyway, enjoy! <3

[ ](https://ibb.co/LgJQznr)

_From: Armie  
11:18AM_

**Wanna record you some day. Wanna have something to  
look at when I can’t come over to fuck your tight little  
ass. x**

* * *

Twenty year old Timothée rushed through the halls of the big office building on Wednesday with a different kind of hunger than the one he usually experienced during lunch break. The halls were crowded with people, all on their way downstairs to the cafeteria. The food that was being served every day was very versatile and of very good quality, which wasn’t a strange thing for a big company. However, Timmy was not going down to the cafeteria today. He was going up to the editors floor, raging hormones in tow.

He impatiently tapped the side of his thigh as the elevator brought him up to the sixth floor. It was a short ride and once the doors slid open, he hurried towards the door at the end of the hallway. He had to be discreet - he couldn’t just burst into the office and demand to have his needs met. Being just an intern in the graphic design department, it was strictly prohibited to date someone of higher ranking.

And Armie was definitely of higher ranking.

Armie was twenty-nine and head of the editors department of the production agency. Timmy had met him on his very first day at the company. Armie had shown him around, escorted him to his work space and offered to get some lunch together, so that Timmy could ask any remaining questions. Their conversation over lunch had lasted the entire hour and when they both recognized that they weren’t done getting to know each other yet, Armie had cleared another hour of his and Timmy’s schedules. Timmy had been smitten ever since. The older man was very tall, broad, tough and incredibly handsome. His skin was flawlessly tanned, his eyes a deep, rich blue color that could make Timmy’s knees buckle and his smile was devastating - all straight, white teeth and cute fangs. It had taken Timmy over a week to find the courage to confess that he was having a little bit of a crush on Armie. He was perfectly aware of the fact that it wasn’t appropriate, but he simply couldn’t keep it to himself. Armie had merely grinned, leaned in and kissed him speechless and that had been the beginning of a very passionate, all-consuming relationship. 

Timmy now not only had to keep his relationship a secret at work, but he couldn’t talk about it at home either. As far as his parents knew, he had always dated girls. He had had a few awkward kisses and fumbles with boys in high school, but never serious enough for him to consider telling his parents. He wasn’t exactly nervous to tell his parents - he knew they would be nothing less than understanding - but he just didn’t feel ready. He was afraid that his parents would be disappointed if he told them that he was going to end up with a man.

Because that was his ideal image when he thought about his future. A steady job, a nice house, maybe a couple of kids… And Armie.

His parents had both met Armie before. The man had given him a ride home on his first day on the job and ever since they started dating, whenever he could, he would also pick Timmy up before heading for the office. It required some efficient planning, but every once in a while, when Timmy felt frisky and wanted to defile his childhood bedroom, he made sure that both of his parents were out or at least on their way out and he would take Armie home. They had come up with some solid excuses to why they spent so much time together.

Timmy took a deep, calming breath and knocked on the dark, wooden door of Armie’s office. When he heard an affirmative, he burst in and slammed the door behind him. He opened his mouth with every intention to scold Armie for giving him a very inconvenient boner, but immediately slammed it shut when he noticed that they weren’t alone.

“No lunch today?” Luca asked. The director was smirking from ear to ear and Timmy breathed a relieved chuckle. Luca was the only person at the firm who was aware of their relationship and only because they had had a momentary slip of carelessness. He had caught them getting a little hot and heavy in the men’s room, but he had laughed it off and promised them that he wouldn’t tell people higher up. After that, they had vowed to be more careful, but Timmy was about to eliminate the word ‘careful’ from his vocabulary and pounce on Armie regardless. 

“I was kinda hoping I could have him for lunch,” Timmy answered, gesturing towards where his boyfriend was standing behind his desk, bent over a stack of papers.

“Thanks for ruining my appetite,” Luca stated sarcastically, from where he was seated at the other end of the desk. 

“It’s about to get a lot worse, so if you still want to enjoy your pizza, you’d better excuse yourself,” Timmy warned him in an overly sweet tone. He slowly approached the desk, tucked himself in between Armie’s front and the piece of furniture and hopped on, spreading his legs for Armie to stand between. 

“Oh, I am definitely leaving,” the director said, hurrying to the door. “Meeting at one, don’t forget!” The door slammed behind him and Timmy immediately slipped his arms around Armie’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. The last thing Timmy saw before he closed his eyes and let their lips met, was the nasty grin on Armie’s face that was just so typically him - fangs and all. Their breaths mingled, their tongues touched and explored and hands roamed where they really weren’t supposed to go at the office. Armie’s warm fingers slid under Timmy’s dress shirt and trailed up and down the lower part of his spine.

“Tim,” Armie mumbled after a while, reluctantly breaking the kiss. “As much as I want to spread you out right here and have my way with you, I really don’t have time. I wasn’t even going to get lunch.” 

“Should have thought of that before you started sexting me,” Timmy shrugged, before latching on to the older man’s neck, gently sucking on his skin. Armie was warm and smelled clean, like warm weather and fresh cologne. 

“Hey, all I said was that I wanted to record you sometime, so that I have something to watch when I can’t come over to fuck your tight little ass,” Armie protested, letting the tips of his fingers slip under the waistband of Timmy’s black jeans.

“Yeah, but you made me hard,” Timmy shot back accusingly, but smiles nonetheless. The idea of making their own sex tape had turned him on tremendously, right in the middle of his assignment and he wanted to make it happen as soon as possible. “Come home with me after work?” he asked the man, letting his fingertips trail down over Armie’s chest, across his stomach and towards his crotch. He gently cupped the man’s hardening cock through his trousers and drew a shaky breath from Armie’s lips. “My dad is on a business trip and my mom works an evening shift.” He wiggled his brows suggestively and Armie bit his lip to hide the wide smile that threatened to take over his face. _Always so collected._

“It’s a date,” he immediately answered. Timmy grinned, let go of Armie’s manhood and stole another kiss from him. The electricity between them was so strong that Timmy had a hard time letting Armie get back to his work, which was exactly why they made out until Armie absolutely had to go back to work.

* * *

Timmy giggled against Armie’s lips, nibbling at his bottom lip, before he pulled back and opened the front door. He went inside and closed the door behind his boyfriend, straightening his clothes. He turned to Armie to tug his suit jacket back in place from where he had pushed it down over his shoulders in the heat of the moment. Fooling around in secret was just too hot and exciting. He got caught up every once in a while, even when it was just a simple, but nonetheless exciting make out session on his doorstep.

“Timothée?” a feminine voice sounded from somewhere inside the house. The curly haired boy placed his finger against his lips and silently told Armie to be quiet and behave, before he hung up his jacket and went into the living room. Armie followed his example and smiled politely at his boyfriend’s mother, who was packing her bag.

“Hi, Mom,” Timmy greeted her, pressing a kiss to her cheek, before he went into the kitchen and poured himself and Armie a glass of coke.

“Armie, it’s so nice to see you again,” the brunette said, smiling at the handsome editor.

“Likewise,” the man said, grinning boyishly. He looked over her shoulder at Timmy, who was blowing him air kisses. As soon as his mother turned to him, he pulled a poker face and smiled sweetly.

“Is there a reason for your get-together?” she asked, stuffing her planner into her bag.

“Yeah, we need to go over a final draft, but we wanted to get out of the stuffy office,” he answered, handing Armie one of the glasses. 

“Oh, so… You’ll be here for a while then? Are you going up to your room?” 

Timmy blushed and made eye contact with Armie. They were going to be there for a while, alright. On his bed, without any clothes and a camera that recorded it all. His belly twisted pleasantly and his cock twitched inside the tight confines of his jeans. He had been anticipating this all day and he really just wanted his mother to leave for work, so that they could go upstairs already. Armie smirked and made a lewd gesture, pretending that he had his hands on imaginary hips and was thrusting in and out of an imaginary ass. Timmy snorted and slapped a hand over his mouth suppressing any more sounds. The woman turned to Armie and frowned, smiling awkwardly when Armie merely looked at her and grinned widely.

“We’re just gonna go up and play around a little with the footage that we have,” Timmy said, drawing his mother’s attention back to him again. She studied his face for a moment and it made Timmy shift from one foot to the other. He could feel the heat high on his cheeks and he knew that his mother could see it, too, but even if she did, she didn’t say anything about it. The woman just nodded and smiled, before she slung her bag over her shoulder.

“Well, you guys have fun and…” She bit her lip and tucked an auburn colored strand of hair behind her ear. “Play safe,” she finished, almost inaudible, before she hurried to the hallway and out the door, leaving her son and his coworker behind in astonishment.

“Did she really just tell us to play safe?” Timmy asked his boyfriend, stepping closer and into his warm embrace. Armie snickered and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“She knows, babe. She’s your mother.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Timmy mumbled, before he put his glass down on the table, took Armie’s glass from his hand and put it down as well. He grabbed his boyfriend by the collar of his shirt and led him out of the living room and up the stairs.

“Hey, what if I’m thirsty?” he protested, but Timmy knew it was a false protest. Armie was thirsty for action, not for a soda.

“Don’t worry, I’ll quench your thirst,” he breathed, pressing his lips against Armie’s when they reached the top of the stairs.

“Damn right, you will.”

* * *

Armie set his phone on Timmy’s bedside table, putting it upright to lean against his boyfriend’s alarm clock. When he was sure that the device wouldn’t fall over, he clicked the play button on his screen and watched as the camera started recording. He turned back to Timmy, who was lying on his back on the edge of his bed. His feet were flat on the floor and he was giggling like a little boy, which was a strange contrast, considering the state he was in. His cock was lying hard against the naked skin of his lower stomach, his nipples were hard and rosy and he had a flush over his cheeks that made Armie’s stomach twist. His boyfriend was gorgeous, there was no denying that. 

He padded over to the naked boy and stood between his legs, bending over him. He supported himself on his hands on the mattress, next to Timmy’s head. Timmy lifted his legs and wrapped them around Armie’s thighs, pulling him closer. He swung his arms around the older man’s neck and pulled him down for a scorching kiss, panting against his mouth in arousal. 

When they had gotten to Timmy’s room, they had already been too caught up in each other to remember what the original plan had been. Tongues had tangled, hands had roamed and clothes had been discarded onto the floor. It had been when Armie had thrown Timothée on the bed, ready to pounce on him, that Timmy had reminded him to set up the camera. Armie had reluctantly stepped away from him, retrieving his boyfriend’s bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand first, before he had gone in search of his jeans, pulling his phone from one of his large pockets, once he had found the item of clothing. 

“Wanna lick you,” Armie breathed against his boyfriend’s lips, softly biting the bottom one. “Would look so good on camera, don’t you think?”

Timmy gasped and arched his back. “I don’t even care if it looks good. Get down there.”

Armie smirked and leaned in to attach his lips to Timmy’s neck. They had only started having sex six months ago, but Timmy had no problems communicating to Armie what he wanted and what he liked. Armie had surprised him just last month by spreading his legs and rimming him thoroughly. It had caught Timmy off guard, before he had thrown his head back and exclaimed the loudest moan Armie had ever heard from him. It was obvious that Timmy was very much into the act and he had asked for it frequently ever since.

The older man kissed and sucked his way down, peppering Timmy’s skin in small bruises that would fade overnight. He swirled his tongue around Timmy’s belly button and trailed it down over the tiny strip of soft, dark hair that led to his pubic area. His boyfriend kept himself nicely smooth, but the fuzzy trail stayed. Armie loved it, it was cute and very attractive. He moved his lips over Timmy’s pelvis and pressed a kiss to the base of his cock. It twitched under his touch and Armie grinned. He sank down to his knees and spread Timmy’s legs, before he pushed them up, exposing the puckered opening he loved to play with. 

“Please, please, please,” Timmy muttered, shoving a hand down to wrap around his cock. He squeezed himself and slipped a thumb through the wet slit in the tip, hissing at the touch. Armie watched him, mesmerized for a moment, before he focused back on what he was going to do. He leaned in, blew hot air into Timmy’s crease and licked a wet stripe up over the pink, wrinkled flesh. Timmy whimpered and pushed his ass down, immediately greedy for more. Armie smirked and nuzzled his face between his boyfriend’s cheeks. Timmy’s musky, boyish scent, mixed with the fresh scent of his shower that morning invaded his senses. Armie’s own cock jerked wildly, hanging heavily between his thighs. Timmy was far from the first person he had had sex with, but the boy turned him on like no one could. He was sensitive and receptive, shuddered at even the smallest of touches. His pale skin drew Armie in. He had been fascinated with it since day one. 

Stiffening his tongue, Armie dragged it up and down over the opening a few times, before he pushed it in. He wiggled it back and forth, relaxing Timmy’s sphincter with stimuli. The boy panted heavily and stroked his cock with slow, long pumps of his hand. When Armie glanced up, he could see that his fingers were already wet with pre come. There was no way that Timmy was going to last long at this rate, not with how sensitive he was. Armie wanted a little more footage to look at, so he retracted his tongue, kissed the wet entrance and got back to his feet, moving up over Timmy.

“Stop touching yourself,” he demanded gently. Timmy did as he was told with a tiny whimper. 

“So good,” he whispered, turning big green eyes on Armie. The older man smiled affectionately and leaned in for a kiss. Timmy couldn’t care less about where his boyfriend’s mouth had been only seconds ago. He pressed his lips firmly against Armie’s and parted them to grant him access. Their tongues found each other and played a familiar game. It was Armie who pulled back first, lifting a hand to stroke a stray curl back from Timmy’s face. 

“Wanna get in you,” he confessed, causing a shiver to run up and down Timmy’s spine. The younger boy nodded and managed to steal a last kiss from Armie. The man stood up and grabbed the condom package from the bed. He was about to tear it open, when Timmy suddenly shot up and grabbed his hips. He scooted more towards the edge of his bed and didn’t give Armie a second to wonder what he was up to. He opened his mouth and slipped his lips down over Armie’s erection, which was jutting out in front of his face. Armie’s free hand flew to his head and slipped into his hair. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to guide Timmy to take more of him in, or if he wanted to pull him away and let him get on to the main event.

“Oh, shit… Fuck, Tim,” he moaned, as his boyfriend’s tongue swirled around his tip. The flat surface of his tongue slipped up and down over his frenulum, sending sharp spikes of pleasure through his groin. He tightened his fist around the foil package in his hand and closed his eyes, deciding that he would let himself enjoy this. Tim could work magic with his tongue. 

His boyfriend hummed and moaned around his shaft, bobbing his head up and down. He sucked in his cheeks and created a tight seal, stimulating Armie in all the right places. Armie could easily come from this, but he didn’t want to. He glanced at the condom in his hand and bit his lip, before he gently cupped Timmy’s cheek and pushed him off of his cock. 

“No, no,” Timmy protested, wrapping a hand around Armie’s manhood, but his boyfriend shook his head and pushed him away again. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” he stated. “Right now.”

Timothée glanced up at him and the dark, lusty stare in Armie’s eyes had his stomach tingling. He nodded and lay back against the mattress again, watching his boyfriend as he tore open the foil in his hand and put on the condom. Then, he picked up the lube and flicked the cap, squirting a generous amount in his palm. He carefully slicked up his cock, before he dropped the bottle onto the sheets and brought his hand down between Timmy’s legs. Wet fingers slipped over the boy’s opening and Timmy hissed.

“Just a little, I don’t need much,” he said, blushing up to his roots. Armie merely smirked. Timmy never needed much after being rimmed. The boy was so pliant and soft under his touches. He was able to trust Armie and relax fully, which Armie thought was a beautiful thing. 

He circled the slick opening with a finger, testing Timmy’s reaction by giving a little pressure. The boy bit his lip and spread his legs even more, desperate to be filled by Armie. Whether that was with fingers or his hard cock, Timmy didn’t care. It was all _so_ good. Armie slipped the first finger inside, wiggled it around, before he pulled out and lined up a second one. He thrust them both inside Tim and curled them up when his knuckles hit the boy’s crease. 

“Oh, oh… Yes, oh,” Timmy whimpered when the tips of Armie’s fingers grazed over the sensitive spot inside him. He threw his head back against the sheets and grabbed on to his own thighs, keeping them up and spread. When he looked up at Armie, he could see the fire in his boyfriend’s eyes and he suppressed a smug smile. Armie could never keep his eyes off of him. Timmy turned to look at Armie’s phone, still recording their encounter and he threw the camera a seductive gaze. Just then, Armie’s fingers pressed even harder into his prostate and he moaned loudly, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“You’re so fucking sexy, baby,” Armie breathed, hovering over Tim. He supported himself on one hand on the mattress and thrust the other back and forth between Tim’s legs, until the boy started sobbing.

“Stop, stop, Armie… Please, just… Ah, get inside me.”

Armie retracted his fingers and wiped them on the sheets, before he took a hold of the base of his sheathed cock and lined the tip up with Timmy’s opening. He stared down into his boyfriend’s deep green orbs for a moment, doing a one-armed push up to steal a soft kiss from his lips, before he gave the slightest thrust of his hips, pushing the head of his cock through the first ring of muscle. He clenched his teeth and sucked in a deep breath of air. Timmy was incredibly tight and his sphincter was spasming around his crown. He watched Timmy’s facial expressions change from slightly uncomfortable, to plain mesmerized by the feeling of being filled. 

“You okay?” Armie asked, just to make sure that he wasn’t hurting the beautiful boy beneath him. Timmy smiled up at him and nodded. He let go of his thighs and wrapped his arms around Armie’s neck. The older man lowered himself onto his elbows and nuzzled his nose against Timmy’s, before he rolled his hips, sliding himself further into Tim.

“Oh, fuck,” Timmy gasped, arching his back. His fingers tangled into the ruffled blonde hair at the nape of Armie’s neck. “So good, so good, so fucking _good_... Fuck, Armie,” he babbled, thrashing around on the sheets.

Armie glanced at his phone on the bedside table. The camera had a perfect view of Timmy’s profile. From his legs, wrapped around Armie’s waist, all the way up along his hollowed back, to his face, flushed in excitement. He was going to have so much fun, watching this video at home. He pressed forward, until he was seated all the way into his boyfriend. He gave the boy a few seconds to catch his breath, before he pulled back and started thrusting at a satisfying rhythm.

Timmy moaned repeatedly, closing his eyes in pleasure. Armie hissed when Tim’s ass tightened around his cock almost painfully. His knees buckled and hit the wooden frame of the bed, but he couldn’t care enough to move into a more comfortable position. The angle was really good and judging by the sounds Timmy was making, it was just as good for him. Armie gave a few more lazy thrusts, before he started putting more force behind his movements. His stomach was tightening and he was so riled up by their foreplay and the idea that they were recording this. It wasn’t going to take long. 

“Yes, nng… Yes,” Timmy sobbed, shoving a hand down over his front. He wrapped his fingers around his erection, weeping against the skin of his stomach. His thumb slipped over the wet tip and rubbed his foreskin down. The glans had turned an angry shade of purple and Armie smirked proudly.

“You look so good, baby,” Armie panted, staring down at his beautiful boyfriend. Strands of hair stuck to his damp forehead and his cheeks had turned a pretty shade of pink. His bottom lip was swollen and slightly red from biting it so much. Armie felt the urge to kiss it bubble up in his chest. He lowered himself, bending his arms and connected their lips in a warm, passionate kiss, the rhythm of his hips never faltering. Timmy keened in the back of his throat and met Armie’s hips by bucking his own. 

Tim suddenly sucked in a deep breath through his nose and he pulled away from the kiss, his eyes wide open. “I’m close, get the camera,” he told Armie. He let his other hand fall from Armie’s neck and onto the sheets, balling the fabric in his fist. 

“What? Get the camera? For what?” Armie panted, frowning in confusion. The camera was already recording their every move, why would he need to pick it up?

“Want to please you,” Timmy moaned, his thighs trembling against Armie’s sides. “Film me up close.”

“Fuck me slowly,” Armie mumbled, completely dumbfounded for a moment. When he had first started dating Timmy, the boy had been so shy and cute. Innocent, almost. He was still cute, but the shyness and the innocence had definitely disappeared. The older man stilled his hips, leaned over to the bedside table and picked up his phone. He switched from his front camera to the one on the back of his phone and pointed it at Timmy. His free hand held on to one of Tim’s thighs, before he started pounding into him again. He angled his hips, so that he was driving into Tim’s prostate with every thrust. 

“Armie, you fuck me so good,” Timmy moaned, staring straight into the camera. His eyes were glazed over with lust and his fist was furiously moving up and down over his erection. His abs were starting to quiver and Armie could see that his balls had drawn up tight against his body. The sight instantly brought him dangerously close to the edge and he fought to hold on, wanting to fuck Timmy through his orgasm. 

“Come on, baby, come for me,” Armie encouraged and Timmy whimpered. The boy threw his head back against the mattress, let his mouth fall open into a silent scream and arched his back. His cock throbbed in his hold, as the first spurt of hot come streaked across his torso. It was followed by several more and Timmy’s vocal cords finally caught up. He shouted and shook through his release, the pleasure so intense that he blacked out for a few seconds. Armie growled at the sight and doled out a few more irregular thrusts, before he finally rolled into his own orgasm. Wave after wave of hot electricity coursed through him. He shot a heavy load into the condom and barely managed to keep himself upright. Once he had given Tim his all, he pressed the stop button on his camera, waited for his phone to save the video, before he threw the device carelessly onto the sheets. He flopped down onto his boyfriend and wrapped both of his arms around him, pressing their bodies as close as possible. Timmy whined quietly, but not in complaint. He loved Armie’s weight on him, he loved it when they pressed up close after making love. There was absolutely nothing better, in his opinion.

“So good,” he breathed and Armie merely nodded against the skin of his neck, where he had buried his face.

* * *

_“I think she knows, Armie,”_ Timmy whined through the phone. Armie smirked.

“Yeah? How?”

_“She asked if we had fun and apparently my smile in return was a little goofy, because she laughed at me and told me that she loved me, no matter what. It’s obvious that she knows, right?”_

“Oh yeah,” Armie laughed. “She knows.” He threw his comforter back until it was only covering his legs. His room was hot and stuffy, having forgotten to open a window that morning. Timmy’s room was way better, always nice and cool. It also had Timmy in it, which made all the difference. 

_“What are we gonna do now?”_ Timmy asked, sounding a little nervous. Armie could hear his covers rustling and it somehow comforted him that they were in bed together, although not in person.

“Nothing, baby. We’re gonna continue our relationship and you’re gonna come out to your parents whenever you’re ready. I’ll wait for you,” he answered, trying to reassure Tim of the sincerity behind his words, because he meant every one of them. 

_“Are you sure? It must suck for you to not be able to spend the night with me. I know how much I hate it,”_ Timmy mumbled and Armie smiled affectionately up at his ceiling.

“Well, that’s why we made the video, right?” His voice dropped a few octaves and he could hear Timmy’s ragged breathing. It was so easy to turn his boyfriend into putty. “Take your time. I love you, Tim.”

 _“Love you too, Armz,”_ Timmy whispered. _“Good night, I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

“Sure thing, babe. Sweet dreams,” Armie told him softly, before disconnecting the call. He was about to put his phone away, when he suddenly thought that it might be a good idea to check if the video had actually been saved. He tapped on his camera roll and sure enough, the first thing that popped up was the twenty-eight minute long recording. Curiosity won the battle from his exhaustion and he opened the video. Timmy’s beautiful profile appeared on his screen and Armie bit his lip. His cock stirred in his boxer shorts and he shoved a hand down to palm himself. His manhood hardened under his touch, despite the very thorough session he had spent with Timmy that afternoon. He hissed in pleasure and tugged his underwear down, keeping his eyes on the screen, where Timmy was pleading for Armie to rim him. He rubbed his thumb over his slit and moaned quietly. This would surely get him through his lonely nights.

“Oh fuck, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty, dirty, dirty boys.


End file.
